A Story Of Bewitchment
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Lorsque Derek découvre qu'une fête improvisée se tient dans SA maison et qu'il n'est PAS au courant... Il n'y a qu'un seul coupable envisageable, n'est ce pas ? Contexte de l'épisode 3x16. (STEREK)
1. Chapter 1

.

_**Yo**__! Première fan fiction __Teen Wolf__ au programme... Avec du __**Sterek**__, beaucoup de Sterek ! _

_Même si je vais rester très soft en vérité... _

_Je vous laisse découvrir ! L'histoire se déroule pendant l'épisode 3x16 alors attention __**SPOILERS**__ (même s'il sont très légers!)_

_So... Enjoy !_

.  
Disclaimer : Bien... J'ai pas inventé Teen Wolf, ni aucun des personnages ! Mais l'histoire est de moi :)  
_._

* * *

.

**A STORY OF BEWITCHMENT**

.

Lorsque Derek avait constaté que la fête battait son plein dans sa propre maison et qu'il n'était en aucun cas averti de ces réjouissances, il avait évidemment sentit la colère monter et la soudaine appétence de cogner le responsable.

Pourtant, il s'était également dit qu'il n'allait rien y faire. Ses dernières aventures avec son oncle Peter lui avaient laissé un gout amer et il n'était pas vraiment enclin à se battre de si tôt…

Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'il ne décide de parcourir la salle et de remarquer qui faisait partit des invités.

Il aperçut en premier lieu un des jumeau, Ethan ou Aidan, peut importe qui c'était, il ne supportait aucun des deux. Déjà là, ses poings se serrèrent et il se força à regarder ailleurs. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui casser la figure. Il l'avait déjà fait, et il bien l'occasion de le refaire.

La foule le pressait de tout part et il se sentit presque devenir aussi claustrophobe que Isaac. D'ailleurs c'est à cet instant qu'il entendit la voix plus que méconnaissable du loup-garou.

« Frustré… Sexuellement ? »

Ce fichu gamin était à quelques pas de lui, embrassant une Allison plus que conquise dont les battements de cœur effrénés résonnaient à travers toute la pièce. Quel tapage ! Ces deux là n'allaient pas tarder à ce sauter dessus, à cette allure… Encore une fois, il prit sur lui. En effet, il était terriblement frustré et si Isaac continuait à le lui rappelait à tout coin de rue, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il défoulerait alors toute son énergie d'insatisfaction sur cet énergumène pendant qu'Allison crierait au massacre.

Scott en était peut être jaloux s'il était là. En effet, il était là. Son odorat ne mit que très peu de temps à le distinguer dans la masse. Mais visiblement, Scott n'était en aucun cas envieux d'Isaac, il était bien plus porté à contempler la mignonne asiatique qui l'accompagnait. Qui était-elle ? Qu'importe. Ce n'était pas lui, pas eux, que Derek cherchait réellement.

Au loin, Lydia était seule. Même pas de Stiles dans les parages, occupé à lui faire la cour. Étonnant. Son cœur sembla soudainement se relâcher. Derek souffla. Où était ce morveux ? La fête était probablement son idée, d'où le fait de sa disparition… Il allait l'attraper et il allait passé un sacré quart d'heure. Derek eut un petit sourire au coin en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir. Il releva alors la tête et huma fortement ce magma de gens.

C'était l'horreur. Un amalgame de sueur, d'alcool, de drogues en tout genre et de tension sexuelle lui frétillait les narines. Il retint un haut le cœur, puis se relança à son exercice. Il avait l'habitude de cette odeur, de _son_ odeur, il le trouverait. Stiles. Une saveur épicée et en même temps banale. Un parfum énergique et pacifique, doux et suave. Un arôme agaçant et sarcastique… Un effluve qu'on veut à la fois embrasser et éloigner au plus loin pour ne pas en souffrir…

Brusquement il le flaira. C'était lointain mais c'était bien lui. Il traversa la piste de danse promptement, bousculant au passage tous les couples et danseurs en délires. Mais lorsqu'il parvint au bout, qu'il aperçut l'hantise de toutes ce nuits, il se stoppa, net.

L'envie de tout détruire sur son passage. L'envie de mordre, de blesser, de torturer, de supplicier, de martyriser tous les êtres autour de lui, le frappa de plein fouet… Tout ça en une fois, tout ça en une seconde.

Son cœur était balayé d'un immense chagrin. Il cognait contre sa poitrine, semblant vouloir s'échapper. Il brulait et ça faisait mal comme jamais. Il aurait pu se l'arracher… Sortir ses griffes et en finir. Mais c'était Derek. Il ne s'abaissait pas à ce genre de chose…

Stiles, quant à lui, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il était bien trop occupé à déterminer jusqu'où sa langue allait pouvoir descendre dans la jugulaire de Caitlin. Elle n'en paraissait d'ailleurs pas si mécontente. Elle entoura de ses mains la taille de Stiles et approfondit davantage encore leur baiser. Ses doigts passèrent sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser sa peau chaude et frissonnante tout en rapprochant son corps du sien.

Un puissant grognement sortit de la gorge à Derek, sans même qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Trop c'était trop. Si Stiles ne lui appartenait pas… Alors il n'appartiendrait à personne. Il s'avança dignement vers le couple, et sans crier gare, attrapa fermement Stiles au col pour le dégager de son amie.

Stiles poussa un cri d'effroi tant que de surprise en constatant l'identité de son agresseur. De toute évidence, ça allait barder. Tandis que Caitlin, soûle comme de convenance, sourit à pleine dent au loup-garou. Derek devait retenir ses griffes d'arracher le visage de l'adolescente.

« Toi aussi tu aimes les filles ? » Demanda-t-elle avec innocence, tout en riant à moitié.

Derek sembla prit de court par la question. Il se renfrogna et s'exclama :

« Non ! »

Puis il raffermit sa prise sur un Stiles, se débattant en vain depuis quelques secondes déjà, et l'emmena à sa suite.

Ils sortirent sur un des nombreux balcons de la bâtisse et là enfin, il le lâcha.

« Putain Derek ! Hurla Stiles, en faisant les gros yeux, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! »

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel.

« Attend, tu te fiches de moi là ? C'EST QUOI QUE CETTE FÊTE CHEZ MOI ? Hein ? Je peux savoir ? » S'énerva-t-il en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est pas moi ! Je le jure ! » Se défendit Stiles.

« Ah oui, et c'est qui alors ? »

« 'Peux pas le dire, » bégaya-t-il, d'une voix hésitante.

Derek rigola nerveusement.

« Évidemment… »

« Sinon ils vont me tuer, » objecta-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

« _Ils_ ? »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, il n'était pas doué pour garder les secrets. Derek, quant à lui, semblait fasciné par les mouvements de ses lippes. Il secoua la tête, balayant ses pensées par la même occasion et il ajouta en ironisant :

« Et moi ? Qu'est ce que tu crois que je vais te faire, si tu ne craches pas le morceau tout de suite ? » Il lui fit son regard de méchant badass par la même occasion, celui qui faisait que personne n'ose le défier.

Stiles déglutit, difficilement. Et Derek fit de même.

« Euh… Les jumeaux ? » Tenta Stiles, en levant ses mains, comme pour se protéger d'éventuels coups.

Derek inspira fermement tout en fermant les yeux. _Rester calme. Ne pas se jeter sur eux._ Que d'auto-conseils qu'il espérait réussir à suivre.

« Cool, » dit-il.

Stiles haussa les sourcils et se prit le menton dans ses mains tout en fixant Derek avec un air songeur.

« Euh… Cool, oui c'est ça, » approuva Stiles, se demandant si le loup-garou était malade ou autre.

« Je pense que je vais les frapper, » dit finalement Derek, en se détournant.

Stiles lui attrapa le bras pour le raviser.

« Non, tu viens de dire que c'était cool, souviens toi, c'est cool, » dit-il calmement, en s'adressant à lui comme s'il faisait face à un débile profond.

Derek lui envoya un coup dans le ventre

« Parle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te mange, »

Stiles eut une petite moue et réfléchit, évaluant les risques.

« Il paraît que je n'ai pas très bon gout, » dit-il finalement.

Derek se retint d'éclater de rire. S'il savait à quel point il avait envie de gouter à sa peau depuis le début… Jamais il ne tiendrait de tel propos.

« Ah ! Derek qui sourit ! S'exclama Stiles, tu abuses, j'ai même pas d'appareil photo sur moi pour immortaliser cet instant ! »

Le pauvre Stilinski se prit un second coup dans le ventre.

« Tes sautes d'humeur ne m'avaient pas manqué, » commenta-t-il.

Derek grogna.

« D'ailleurs, tu étais où ? » Continua-t-il.

« Ça t'intéresse ? »

« Euh… Non, en fait non, j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux que je ne sache pas, » admit Stiles. « Mais pourquoi es tu de retour alors ? »

Derek le scruta avec attention. Sa tête d'abruti lui avait bien manqué, mais il ne pourrait pas l'avouer.

« C'est chez moi, je pense que je peux revenir quand je veux, » se moqua Derek.

Stiles fit une petite grimace, comme si ça pouvait être discutable mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Son estomac avait supporté deux heurts, ce qui était surprenant vu ce qu'il avait bu, mais il doutait fermement qu'il en accepte un troisième sans soutenir quelques objections.

« Je te laisse alors, » dit-il en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Mais Derek ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne déjà.

« C'est vrai que je t'ai arraché à ta belle, » plaisanta-t-il, tandis que son cœur se déchirait en douloureuses lamentations.

« Caitlin ? Tu rigoles… Elle est lesbienne ! Et depuis que sa copine Émilie a disparu, elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge, hommes, femmes… Elle ne fait plus de distinction et… J'ai pas réussit à y échapper ! » Confia-t-il, en prenant un air tragique.

Derek souffla de soulagement, mais dit avec énervement :

« Pas étonnant, vu ta bougeotte, tu étais sûr d'y passer ! La prochaine fois je t'attache comme ça je suis serais certain que… »

Puis il s'interrompit, se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« … Enfin bref… Peu importe… »

Les yeux de Stiles s'étaient élargis comme des soucoupes, et Derek se sentait déjà fichu. Ça y est, il en avait trop dit.

« Attend… Derek… C'était de l'humour non ? Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ? » S'exclama-t-il en prenant une expression des plus ahuries.

Derek s'apaisa derechef. Finalement, avec Stiles, aussi malin puisse-t-il être, il pouvait rester tranquille. N'était pas prêt d'arriver le jour où il comprendrait que l'objet de ses fantasmes tout comme de ses cauchemars se résumait en un seul petit nom, Stiles.

Et en attendant, il pourrait continuer à user de son aptitude à la domination pour l'effrayer un peu, l'angoisser beaucoup, l'importuner passionnément, le captiver à la folie et faire en sorte qu'il ne l'oublie pas du tout…

.

.

* * *

Une petite review, un avis ? *.*

Si ça plait, j'en ferai une suite!

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

_**Merci beaucoup** à tous ceux qui ont apprécié la première partie ! J'ai sentit que j'avais frustré la plupart d'entre vous (et moi y compris) alors me revoilà ! Et comme j'imagine que cette partie ne sera probablement pas suffisante pour les amateurs de lemon en herbe (ou que sais-je...) Eh bien, une suite est encore une fois à prévoir ! _

**_Bonne lecture !_**

.

.

Le lendemain fut des plus incommodes pour Stiles. Si Derek, après avoir crié sa rage à toute la salle, avait viré chaque étudiant, et également permis Scott et sa bande de partir… Ce matin il en était tout autrement.

Dès l'aurore, il s'était pointé chez Stiles, son coutumier air mécontent crispant son visage. Derek avait longuement hésité à sonner mais avait finalement opté pour une entrée en matière un peu moins formelle, la fenêtre.

Il avait déjà été dans la chambre de Stiles, une fois, mais ça c'était quand le jeune homme ne représentait pas encore ce qu'il représentait pour lui aujourd'hui. Ainsi lorsque Derek posa le pied dans la chambre de Stiles, il ressentit comme une certaine petite émotion. Son regard fit rapidement le tour de la pièce avant de se fixer subitement sur une masse endormie.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres à la vue de Stiles, avachi sur son lit, la couette défaite et la tête en arrière. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et Derek se força à détourner les yeux pour calmer son trouble. Il retourna près de la fenêtre pour inspirer une bonne bouffée d'air frais. C'était déjà mieux. Comment ce morveux parvenait-il à l'exciter aussi rapidement et sans même faire le moindre geste…

Allez, tu es un loup-garou bon sang ! Songea-t-il, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser intimider ! Il s'avança fermement vers le lit et releva la couette rapidement, espérant que ça le réveillerait de suite. Mais c'était la plus mauvaise idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue… Non seulement Stiles ne sortit en aucun cas de sa léthargie, mais en plus il poussa un petit gémissement de satisfaction tout en se retournant un peu dans son lit. Et, plus encore, maintenant que le dormeur était découvert, Derek ne pu empêcher ses yeux de parcourir le corps de Stiles. Il sentait ses pommettes rougir au fur et à mesure qu'il atteignait la zone fatidique. Prit d'une soudaine effervescence, il grogna, sortit ses griffes et serra ses poings pour retrouver le contrôle.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Stiles ne dorme avec rien d'autre qu'un caleçon ? Mais sa petite conscience lui répondit de suite, parce qu'il est seul dans sa chambre et qu'il n'avait sans doute pas prévu qu'un loup-garou en chaleur ne vienne admirer son anatomie en profondeur… _Profondeur _?

Un grondement rauque s'échappa à nouveau de sa gorge et il se frappa à nouveau le visage avant de regarder Stiles. Cette fois, c'était la bonne, il allait tout simplement lui attraper les épaules, le secouer fermement et aucun doute qu'il se réveillerait immédiatement. Cependant, il eut la surprise de constater que c'était déjà le cas. Une paire d'yeux marron le fixait avec perplexité.

Stiles étouffa un bâillement avant de marmonner.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve que tu es dans ma chambre ? »

Derek ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et répondit narquoisement :

« Je ne sais pas… À toi de me dire. »

« D'accord, c'est un cauchemars… Mais je te préviens, cette fois tu ne m'obligeras pas à danser un tango avec toi… » Sur ce, il referma les yeux et repartit dans ses songes.

Un _tango _? Se demanda Derek avec incrédulité. Il n'a quand même pas l'habitude de l'imaginer danser avec lui. Pourtant, il sourit à l'idée de leur corps se serrant l'un contre l'autre avec sensualité. Oui, ce serait une bonne idée.

Il retrouva son idée principale et agrippa le bras de Stiles pour le secouer vigoureusement.

« Hé ! S'exclama Stiles, en se redressant finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Ah enfin je le retrouve, se rassura Derek. Mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Quelque chose lui bloquait la gorge, il était pétrifié. _Allez, réagit Derek _! Se cria-t-il intérieurement.

« Je suis la pour danser un tango, » dit-il sérieusement, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Décidemment, cette idée l'avait chamboulé bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu plaisantes, hein ? »

« Évidemment que je plaisante, » lâcha Derek, en le fusillant du regard.

C'est à cet instant que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître le Shérif Stilinski dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une tasse de café dans une main et une pile de dossier sous le bras, il était déjà en tenue de travail et s'apprêtait à partir.

Lorsque le père de Stiles remarqua la présence du loup-garou, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et se referma, puis se rouvrit et se referma à quelques reprises. Il finit tout de même par inspirer un grand coup et prit un air qu'il espérait naturel.

« Derek ? Je… Ne savais pas que tu avais passé la nuit ici… » S'étonna le Shérif, d'une voix calme mais qui trahissait un certain embarras.

« Je… Non pas du tout… » Commença Derek.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! » S'était exclamé Stiles en même temps. À vrai dire, il n'avait lui-même pas encore tout à fait compris ce que le loup-garou faisait dans sa chambre.

Mais le Shérif les avait coupé brusquement.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. C'était juste pour voir si tu étais réveillé et pour te prévenir que je partais et que je rentrerais sûrement tard… Il semblerait que Caitlin ait disparu la nuit dernière… »

Sur ce, il fuit rapidement la pièce, refermant violemment la porte. Stiles, à présent parfaitement éveillé, se déchaina alors sur Derek.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu voulais m'assassiner pendant la nuit ? Je t'ai dit que c'était les jumeaux ! »

« T'assassiner ? Répéta Derek, en levant les yeux au ciel, absolument pas. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

« Ah bon ? C'est pourquoi alors ? »

Derek soupira avant de clamer :

« Tu crois sincèrement que si je suis ici c'est forcément dans le but de te tuer ? Honnêtement, ce serait fait depuis longtemps si je le voulais… »

Stiles réfléchit un instant avant de se raviser.

« Non, bien sûr, tu pourrais aussi être là pour… Pour… Me décapiter, me massacrer, m'étrangler… »

« Je crois que j'ai compris, c'est bon, coupa Derek, mais ça revient à tuer ça non ? »

« Ah ? Alors, autant pour moi, je pense effectivement que tu ne viens ici que pour me tuer, » dit-il avec un air savant.

« En fait je suis là pour que tu viennes nettoyer la salle de fête où vous avez squatté hier soir. »

« QUOI ? S'étrangla Stiles, c'est hors de question ! »

Derek le regarda avec un regard mauvais.

« Vraiment ? »

Stiles déglutit et répéta avec une petite hésitation :

« Vraiment…? »

« C'est une question, ou…? » Se moqua Derek.

Stiles se renfrogna. Pourquoi Derek parvenait toujours à lui faire perdre la face comme ça ? Avec Scott ou Isaac, c'était sans problème qu'il les envoyait paître. Mais Derek… Eh bien, c'était Derek !

« Pourquoi tu ne prends pas Ethan et Aidan ? En plus avec vos supers facultés, ça irait beaucoup plus vite, » protesta-t-il.

« J'avais pas vraiment envie de devoir les chercher à travers toute la ville, rétorqua Derek, toi je savais que je n'aurais aucun mal à te trouver. »

Enfin, ça c'était l'excuse qu'il lui donna, parce que l'esprit de Derek lui soufflait surtout que quitte à devoir se trouver avec un mec à nettoyer sa maison, autant que ce soir quelqu'un d'intéressant pour le motiver ! Stiles le regarda avec énervement et leva les mains pour contester, mais il se radoucit au dernier moment.

« Évidemment… Mais pourquoi pas Scott alors ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement avec suspicion.

« Bon, tu vas arrêter de poser des questions ? »

« Ou même Isaac ? » Demanda encore Stiles, sans même écouter Derek. « Ou Alli… »

Le loup-garou plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« Scott est avec Kira et Isaac est avec Allison. »

« Ah. »

En vérité, Derek n'en avait aucune idée, mais une fois encore, Stiles n'était pas obligée de connaître les détails.

« Donc nous sommes tous les deux ? » Demanda Stiles, innocemment.

Derek avala de travers et se mit à tousser, quelque peu troublé.

« Apparemment. »

« Ok. »

La conversation semblait prendre une drôle de tournure. Derek baissa les yeux et remarqua à nouveau à quel point Stiles était nu devant lui. Stiles suivit son regard et ouvrit gros les yeux de gêne. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, légèrement embarrassé de sa posture.

« Je vais m'habiller alors, peut être, » suggéra nonchalamment Stiles.

Le cœur de Derek commença à tambouriner intensément dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il sentait des rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues. Il se retourna pour les dissimuler, en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus normal possible.

« Et tu as intérêt à te dépêcher, » grogna Derek, en s'approchant de la fenêtre, et il ajouta mentalement pour lui même, _si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache le caleçon à coup de dent dans les prochaines secondes_.

Stiles l'ayant empêché de ressortir par la fenêtre, _pour ne pas alerter tous les voisins_, comme il avait dit, Derek eut le privilège, même s'il ne l'avouerait certainement pas, de voir quelques recoins encore inexplorés de la maison. Il du prendre sur lui pour s'empêcher de s'attarder trop longtemps sur les photos qui trainaient pas ci par là ou pour embarquer un vêtement _sentant fort le Stiles_ au passage.

Ils sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans la grosse voiture de Derek.

« Au fait, c'était quoi cette histoire de tango ? » Demanda Stiles, d'une voix incertaine.

Ça lui avait inévitablement rappelé un rêve qu'il avait fait il y a quelques jours. Un fameux dans lequel Derek et lui partageaient une danse endiablée. Si Derek apprenait qu'il fantasmait sur son corps, il risquait de le tourmenter encore plus qu'actuellement. Sa vie deviendrait probablement un calvaire !

La réponse ne venait pas. Derek s'était tourné vers lui et avait plongé ses yeux verts dans ceux de Stiles et semblait comme figé.

« Je n'en ai… Aucune idée, » répondit-il finalement, avec douceur.

Stiles avala difficilement sa salive. Il sentait son regard osciller, mais il ne voulait pas être le premier à lâcher prise. Aucun des deux ne le voulaient visiblement.

« Je… » Commença Derek. Mais il s'interrompit de suite et regarda droit devant lui. Il attrapa le volant et mit le contact.

Stiles, quant à lui, savourait sa victoire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek avait soudainement parut si faible, presque doux. C'était comme s'il avait été intimidé, comme si soutenir son regard avait pu le troubler… Il regarda par la fenêtre et sourit largement. Derek Hale. Pourquoi étais-tu si fascinant ? Si énervant et déconcertant à la fois ?

Stiles alluma la radio. Et Derek, dans la seconde qui suivit, l'éteignit aussitôt. Stiles soupira mais la ralluma. Alors Derek se tourna vers lui, contrarié. Il avait retrouvé son expression d'être exécrable et susceptible. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et étaient parsemés d'éclats bleutés. Il avait détesté se sentir aussi frêle lorsque leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et il s'en voulait pour cette perte totale de contrôle.

« Ça t'amuse tellement de m'agacer comme ça ? » S'exclama-t-il avec teigne.

Stiles était fier de lui, bien trop content de réussir à le mettre en rogne aussi facilement.

« Oui, » répondit-il simplement.

Derek grogna et éteignit la musique. Stiles le regarda en soupirant et éclata de rire. Puis il avança à nouveau sa main pour la rallumer, mais Derek avança également la sienne pour l'en empêcher. Elles ne firent que se frôler qu'une émanation électrique les traversa. Ils frissonnèrent tous deux et Derek repose rapidement ses mains sur le volant, se concentrant sur la route.

Stiles, quant à lui, était encore un peu abasourdi. Il s'était comme sentit exploser en un million d'électron lors de leur contact. Puis une sensation de vide l'avait traversé lorsque leur jonction fut rompue. Il ne disait mot. Il méditait. Pourquoi Derek semblait aussi gêné que lui ? Se pouvait-il que… Lui aussi… Non ! Stiles secoua la tête et chassa ses pensées de son esprit.

« Tu… Peux remettre la musique, si tu veux, » dit Derek.

Prononcer rien que cette phrase lui avait semblé être un effort insurmontable. Mais il avait plutôt bien fait. Stiles retrouva immédiatement son sourire malicieux et appuya à nouveau sur le bouton de la radio.

« Je savais bien que tu aimais le groupe _Augustana_, » ricana Stiles, en commençant à fredonner au rythme des paroles.

Derek rigola intérieurement. Si ça pouvait rendre Stiles heureux, il pourrait certainement être capable de feindre d'effectivement apprécier ce groupe…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la demeure de Derek, ils semblaient tous deux d'humeur assez positive en dépit de la matinée plus qu'éreintante qui s'annonçait.

C'était probablement dû à cette même image qui se formait inlassablement dans leur esprit. Celle de deux corps se frottant lascivement l'un contre l'autre sur un tango frénétique et infernal.

C'est donc sur cette pensée, que pendant toute la matinée, ils trouvèrent tous deux le courage de faire le nettoyage sans protester une seule fois. Ou presque.

.

.

_Une petite review ?_

_Si ça plait toujours, une suite est encore bien évidemment envisageable, mais ça **c'est à vous de me dire!** ;)_

_À plus... !_

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

_**Waouh** ! Merci pour votre enthousiasme à tous :D _

_Pour vous remercier, eh bien je tâche d'écrire rapidement, pour ne pas vous laisser agoniser sous l'attente... !_

_Allez c'est partit,** Bonne lecture** (et réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin!)._

.

.

Une fois le récurage intensif de la maison effectué, Stiles était totalement exténué. Il avait rapidement remarqué que Derek n'avait quasiment rien fait et c'était occupé des tâches les plus simples. Mais pour une fois, il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire.

Parce que oui c'est vrai qu'au début ça l'avait agacé que le premier que Derek soit allé chercher pour jouer à la bonniche ce soit lui. Mais après réflexion, il trouvait que c'était une très bonne occasion de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Alors il avait prit sur lui, il s'était dit, aussi longtemps que Derek n'est pas trop désagréable, je serais calme moi aussi.

Cependant, Derek s'était dit la même chose et ils s'étaient retrouvés à travailler dans un grand silence très… Très… Très gênant.

Stiles jeta les dernières cannettes vides qui trainaient puis alla rejoindre Derek qui était adossé dehors, contre un arbre.

« Ça va, c'est pas trop épuisant ? » Lâcha-t-il, sans pouvoir se retenir encore davantage.

Derek releva la tête de son bouquin et fixa Stiles avec une expression qui signifiait clairement,_ tu me cherches _?

« Et hier soir, ça allait ? Ce n'était pas trop épuisant de faire la fête _chez_ moi ? »

Stiles souffla bruyamment.

« Je croyais qu'on était enfin d'accord sur le fait que j'étais innocent et que c'était les jumeaux ! »

Derek baissa la tête pour pouffer à la mention du mot _innocent_. Puis il releva les yeux vers celui-dont-il-était-épris et prit un air très sérieux.

« Hum, mais on était aussi d'accord pour dire que tu étais chez moi sans avoir ma permission ? »

« Quoi ? Alors moi j'ai besoin de ta permission et pas les autres ? » S'outra Stiles.

« Tout à fait. »

Et c'était vrai, si déjà il se prenait la peine d'aller chez lui, Derek préférait le savoir pour ne surtout louper aucune occasion de pouvoir le surveiller !

Stiles prit une expression boudeuse lorsque soudainement son visage s'éclaira.

« Et toi alors ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu n'as pas reçu mon autorisation pour entrer chez moi ce matin ? Et dans ma chambre en plus ! » S'exclama-t-il triomphalement.

Derek toussota un peu au souvenir plus que détaillé de son Stiles endormi. Il se releva rapidement pour cacher son embarras.

« Pff, qu'est-ce que tu avais à cacher de toute façon ? » Plaisanta Derek, en lui faisant une petite œillade.

« Mon corps ! » Répliqua-t-il, avant de le regretter aussitôt.

Derek eut un hoquet. Pour sûr que s'il avait été en train de manger, il aurait tout recraché d'un coup.

Stiles quant à lui se sentait subitement tout petit. L'impressionnant loup-garou lui faisait face, il était plus grand, plus musclé aussi. Et surtout même. Lorsqu'il repensait à son propre corps dénudé de ce matin, il avait presque honte. Comparé à ce ténébreux Derek, c'était difficile de faire le poids…

Derek aussi était gêné, ses pommettes avaient de nouveau viré au rouge et il réalisait que avant qu'il ne connaisse Stiles, ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait jamais… En ce qui le concernait il avait un tout autre avis relatif au physique de son hyperactif favori. Il l'avait trouvé délicat. Attractif. Sa peau lui avait parut douce, suave et avait allumé un feu ardent dans son entre jambe… Quand Stiles dormait et ne faisait pas part de ses jérémiades habituelles, on pouvait alors distinguer autre chose de lui. Quelque chose d'angélique et de pur. Car c'était comme ça qu'il le percevait. Derek se voyait comme un démon, un monstre même, de temps en temps. Un animal guidé par ses pulsions… Stiles respirait plutôt l'honnêteté. Il était son petit chérubin qui parvenait encore à illuminer son cœur, malgré le passé.

Ils se faisaient face. Plus aucun mot n'était sortit depuis la mention du corps de Stiles. Un lourd malaise leur tenaillait le ventre. Leurs regards s'attrapèrent à nouveau, comme ils s'étaient trouvés dans la voiture quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils étaient paralysés. Par leurs pensées. Par ce qu'il voyait. L'admiration, le dévouement, tout ça se lisait dans leurs prunelles. Derek s'aperçut que celles de Stiles scintillaient comme des myriades d'étoiles et il se sentit d'autant plus excité. Mais il hésitait.

Était-ce le moment de faire un pas en avant. De se risquer et de tout regretter ensuite… Pourtant, il ne croyait pas rêver. Ce qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard était vrai, unique… Il en avait croisé des expressions et il avait appris à y déceler bien des vérités.

Là, il voyait l'émotion. Exactement la même qu'il ressentait. Pourtant il hésitait toujours. Devait-il parler ? Trouverait-il les mots ? C'était bien connu qu'il ne s'exprimer que très peu… Mais agir semblait le terrifiait encore plus. Lui, qui était si fier, craignait de se faire rejeter. Si ça arrivait… Il n'aurait qu'à tout quitter. Oui, c'était la seule solution.

Il se devait d'agir. Continuer à souffrir dans son coin n'était plus possible. Son corps réclamait Stiles et son loup en demandait plus encore.

« Stiles… » Souffla le loup.

« Derek… » Murmura Stiles dans un soupir.

Stiles tremblait de frayeur, et c'était rien de le dire. Il se sentait si insignifiant et pourtant le regard de braise que lui envoyait Derek faisait gonfler son cœur à l'infini…

Derek ne disait plus un mot. Il fit un pas en avant, un peu confus par ses sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui. Stiles ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa dans la seconde et passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il fit un mouvement de la main vers Derek, puis la recula aussitôt. Il se sentait idiot.

Mais Derek s'avança brusquement et lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il le remette à sa place. Tous les deux frémirent au touché. Le loup-garou aspira une grande bouffée d'air, se vida complètement l'esprit et suivit son instinct. Il resserra sa poigne et l'attira à lui aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'un pantin.

Stiles était désorienté. Son désir était accru par leur contact. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Et, il pouvait en déduire que Derek était dans le même cas… Pourquoi agirait-il ainsi, sinon ? Pourtant, il craignait que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, que le faciès de Derek redevienne soudainement sévère et qu'il se moque de lui et de sa stupidité. Qu'il se moque de sa naïveté et de ses fantasmes improbables.

Néanmoins, Derek amenait sa prise toujours plus proche de lui. Leurs torses se touchaient presque. L'atmosphère était électrique et leurs poils se dressaient sur leurs corps enfiévrés. Stiles se contracta et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, de refroidir son corps de braise. Mais le visage de Derek s'approcha rapidement de lui, et il pouvait à présent voir tous les détails de son épiderme. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, son instinct faisait tout. Il haleta bruyamment d'appréhension, à l'idée que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

Il n'en pouvait plus, Stiles se jeta à l'eau. C'était tout lui, je fonce et je réfléchirai après. Et c'est ce qu'il se disait là. Les flammes qui brûlaient sa peau et cette tension sexuelle le guidaient jusqu'à un seul point. Derek. Ses lèvres.

Ni une, ni deux, leurs bouches se scellèrent. Stiles avait comblé le vide entre eux, il avait plaqué son fin torse contre celui musclé de Derek. Il avait happé ses lippes dans un gémissement sonore. Enfin.

Enfin cette chaleur. Enfin ce contact partagé. Stiles chancela, ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire ? Mais il sentit les mains de Derek agripper sa taille et le serrer contre lui. Il entrouvrit sa bouche pour se mêler encore plus à Stiles. Il s'imprégnait de son odeur et de son goût. Leurs langues se confondaient en un ballet voluptueux. Et ils approfondissaient le baiser à s'en essouffler.

Stiles pantela un peu et leurs bouches se séparèrent quelques secondes. Il était trop abasourdi de ce qui lui arrivait. Derek ne l'avait pas rejeté. Bien au contraire, il n'avait l'air de se lasser de leur étreinte. Stiles exhala rapidement et avança à nouveau sa bouche. Il lécha sensuellement le pourtour de des lèvres qui s'offraient à lui, provoquant un geignement chez le loup-garou. Ce dernier descendit brusquement ses mains sur les hanches et attrapa avec fermeté l'arrière-train de Stiles, tout en lui mordillant gentiment les lèvres.

Le désir allait croissant et l'envie de ne faire qu'un, de fusionner, se faisait pressante. Mais il ne fallait pas aller trop vite. Derek pouvait se révéler inépuisable et les sentiments qu'il avait pour Stiles étaient bien trop importants pour risquer de tout gâcher trop vite.

Il lui fallu un effort abyssal pour réussir à détacher ses mains de ses fesses. Il souffla et rouvrit les yeux pour contempler Stiles. Celui-ci avait une expression des plus médusées et quand il vit que Derek le fixer avec amusement, il sourit, victorieux. Derek lui rendit un petit sourire au coin et plaça délicatement ses mains sur le visage de son amour. Il l'avança à lui et déposa un léger et furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était vif mais plus gorgé de tendresse que n'importe quel autre caresse.

Dire que le couple avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage était un bien faible euphémisme. Ils détachèrent à regret et s'éloignèrent, toujours un peu gêné. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à discuter. Pourtant ils savaient tout deux qu'il était temps de se lancer et de dire quelque chose.

Le timide Derek avait un peu repris de son expression rigide. C'était comme un masque qu'il revêtait, par habitude mais aussi dès qu'il se sentait troublé.

« Alors euh… C'était bien réel ? » Souffla Stiles.

Derek éclata d'un rire franc et délicieux à l'oreille. Il secoua la tête en soupirant, _Stiles et ses âneries_, pensa-t-il. Mais c'est avec une voix incertaine qu'il répondit doucement :

« J'espère bien… »

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur et chuchota :

« Moi aussi. »

Derek se racla la gorge de malaise, ça le rendait plus heureux que tout. Mais, il avait toujours du mal à accepter d'y avoir accès. Stiles se reprit alors rapidement, peut être valait-il mieux changer de sujet en attendant.

« Au fait… Au départ j'étais venu ici pour te demander de me ramener chez moi, » dit Stiles avec embarras.

« Hum. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » Demanda Derek d'un ton bourru. Il se sentait horriblement gêné et n'avait qu'une envie, détaler de suite.

« Tu peux me ramener ? »

Derek, baissa la tête et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis dit brusquement :

« Hors de question. »

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? » S'écria Stiles, alors que le loup lui tournait subitement le dos et s'éloignait vers sa maison en l'ignorant fermement.

« Pourquoi ? » Insista-t-il, se sentant tant abandonné que perdu.

« Tu connais le chemin non ? Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où toi et Scott avez fait le trajet à pied, » grommela-t-il, sans se retourner.

La vérité était qu'un sourire béat menaçait de percer son visage d'un instant à l'autre et qu'il voulait cacher cela à tout prix. Il avait un besoin inconditionnel de rire et de sourire au monde entier tellement il était heureux. Mais ce n'était certainement pas à Stiles qu'il allait montrer à quel point il pouvait se révéler dépendant de lui ! À quel point frôler ses lèvres aurait pu le mener à l'orgasme…

Si il prenait le risque de passer ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de plus avec lui, pour sûr qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à arracher tous les vêtements de son amoureux. Puis, il entreprendrait de lui faire des choses si torrides que même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il en rougirait. Alors c'est dans son dos qu'il laissa enfin ses traits s'étirer de gaité. Un jour, promis, Stiles aurait le droit d'en savoir plus sur son coté terriblement affectif et possessif… Mais pas encore.

.

.

_Hi hi... Ça vous a plut ? Vous en voulez **encore** davantage ?!_

_**À plus...** !_

_._

_Réponses Reviews :_

**Fanny** : Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire, je te suis littéralement reconnaissante ! ;) Merci à toi !

**SterekAddict** : Mais quel pseudo de rêve ;) Je suis aussi une Sterek addict alors je suis d'autant plus ravie que ça te plaise !

**lora** : Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements ! Et à bientôt :)

**AZIA** : Merci ! Tes souhaits sont exaucés et il y aura encore une suite après et, qui sait, peut être encore une autre la fois d'après ! À plus.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_._

_**Hum** hum... _

_Pour ceux qui avaient **l'eau à la bouche**, _

_ceux qui voulaient en **voir **plus,_

_et ceux qui avaient hâte de découvrir le** coté possessif** de Derek... _

_Qu'une chose à dire : **Savourez bien ce chapitre !** :) _

_Et sinon, toujours et encore : **MERCI** !_

.

.

Le lundi sembla comme une torture pour Derek. Il avait passé toute la veille à regretter d'avoir laisser partir Stiles puis à s'empêcher d'aller le retrouver. Non, il ne deviendrait pas l'esclave de son amour. Oui, il arriverait à survivre une journée avant de le revoir. Enfin, c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

Et en ce lundi matin, il cherchait par tous les moyens une excuse pour se rendre au lycée. Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus ses justifications devenaient absurdes. De la prévision d'une tempête jusqu'à une alerte à la bombe, tous les motifs avaient pour but d'emmener Stiles loin des autres et au plus proche de lui.

Il en venait même à jalouser tous ces étudiants qui pouvaient passer la journée à l'admirer… Et ça, ça le mit dans une rogne d'enfer. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir… Il voulait montrer à Stiles qu'il ne regrettait rien et s'assurer que s'en était de même pour lui.

À onze heure, il ne tenait plus en place. Il monta dans son 4x4 et se dit qu'il improviserait une fois sur les lieux. Et, arrivé devant le lycée, les mains crispées sur le volant, il pesait le pour et le contre. Avait-il le droit de s'incruster dans une classe en plein milieu du cours ? Non, c'était loin de passer inaperçu, se maudit-il.

Alors, il devrait attendre la pause de midi… Il était toujours du genre discret et ne se voyait pas non plus entrer dans le réfectoire pour le chercher. Mais il avait bon espoir que peut être il sortirait du lycée…

Alors il attendait.

Stiles, quant à lui, était rongé d'impatience. Il n'avait pas osé dire la moindre chose à Scott mais ce dernier avait de suite remarqué qu'il cachait quelque chose.

« Il s'est passé quelques chose samedi ? » Avait-il demandé.

Stiles avait de suite prit son air innocent qui exprimait finalement tout sauf de l'innocence.

« Hein ? Non, de quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi ? »

Scott avait sourit immédiatement. Il le connaissait trop bien.

« Pour rien… Tu as passé une bonne nuit samedi ? » Susurra-t-il, malicieusement.

Stiles sursauta et en tomba de sa chaise, provoquant un bruit phénoménal qui raisonna dans toute la classe. Scott éclata de rire tandis qu'à l'inverse, le professeur souffla bruyamment d'impatience.

« Mr Stilinski, pensez-vous être capable de vous rester tranquille encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à la fin de mon cours du moins ? » S'énerva-t-il.

Il se reprit rapidement et lança un regard noir à son ami qui essayait de contenir son fou rire.

« J'ai touché dans le mille alors ? » Demanda Scott, sournoisement.

« Absolument pas ! Riposta Stiles, en devenant plus rouge qu'une tomate. Tu veux qu'on parle de Kira peut-être ? » Ajouta-t-il pour défense.

Scott haussa les épaules et sourit perversement.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… » Murmura-t-il, vicieux.

Stiles se secoua la tête, en panique. Ce n'était pas vraiment à la nuit de samedi soir qu'il avait pensé, mais plutôt à la suivante qu'il avait passé à se remémorer le baiser échangé avec Derek. Il n'avait cessé de se caresser en imaginant le corps du loup-garou se frottant au sien.

« Ou peut-être préfères-tu parler d'une certaine Caitlin ? » Continua Scott, qui ne parvenait plus à dissimuler son amusement.

Stiles toussa nerveusement. Ça y est, il commençait à avoir chaud… Il n'aurait pas dû repenser à ses exploits d'auto-tripotage.

« La ferme, grogna-t-il à Scott, tu as tout faux. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'en dit la bosse sur ton pantalon, » avança son ami en prenant un air très scientifique, tandis qu'il jetait un regard oblique en direction de son entre-jambe.

Stiles se mortifia et posa par reflexe ses deux mains sur le renflement.

« Hé ! Regarde ailleurs ! » Chuchota-t-il, en se mordant les lèvres d'embarras.

Isaac, assit juste derrière eux en cours, avait tout suivit de l'échange. Il tapa avec son pied dans le dos de Stiles, qui se retourna avec énervement.

« Les hormones te travaillent Stilinski ? Plaisanta-t-il, tu te sens fiévreux ? Parce que tu es tout rouge »

Taquiner Stiles était l'une des grandes passions d'Isaac, il mettait toujours beaucoup de cœur à pratiquer cette activité. Stiles avait sursauté en l'entendant et s'était complètement tourné vers lui.

« Ah non ! S'était-il exclamé avec exaspération, toi tu ne t'en mêles surtout pas ! »

« Ne t'excite pas trop l'hyperactif, murmura Isaac, en jetant un petit coup d'œil au prof, même si je vois que c'est trop tard… »

Scott pouffa ouvertement alors que Stiles leur jetait des regards qui indiquaient clairement _un mot de plus et je vous étripe _!

« Vous allez voir ! » Les menaça-t-il.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'allons nous voir, Mr Stilinski ? » Dit soudainement une voix forte.

Stiles se redressa droit sur sa chaise. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le professeur s'était déplacé jusqu'à se tenir devant sa table. Il le regardait d'un air mauvais.

Stiles déglutit. Ça promettait…

« De toute évidence votre discussion avec Mr Lahey est plus intéressante que mon cours ? Qu'en dite vous ? » Demanda-t-il alors en se tournant vers Isaac.

« Je pense que c'est une question de _stimulation_, » répondit-il avec un sourire au coin, tout en fixant Stiles qui leva les yeux au ciel sous l'insinuation.

« Ah oui ? Et bien je pense que vous allez tous les deux aller vous stimuler chez Mr le Proviseur, et tout de suite ! » S'irrita leur prof.

Scott n'en pouvait plus. Il devait se retenir de rire aux éclats, ce qui provoquait du coup des hoquets sonores qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. L'enseignant le regarda méchamment, le défiant de prononcer le moindre mot. Scott respira alors à grand coup et se força à cesser de sourire.

« Si vous envisagez de perturber le cours à votre tour Mr McCall, autant sortir tout de suite et ne pas me faire perdre plus de temps ! »

« Non monsieur, ça ira, » répondit-il avec sérieux.

Stiles et Isaac rassemblèrent leurs affaires et sortir sous l'œil désobligeant du professeur.

Une fois dehors, Stiles laissa enfin éclater son courroux.

« Isaac ! Tu abuses ! On va encore se prendre un avertissement ! »

« C'est vrai que c'est abusé… Renchérit Isaac, tout ça pour une histoire de virilité un peu trop dur… Heureusement que mon père n'est plus là pour que je lui explique les raisons… » Il éclata de rire à sa propre blague et ajouta en voyant le regard choqué se Stiles « Bon d'accord, j'arrête avec l'humour noir… Mais c'était drôle, hein, quand même ? »

Stiles lui donna un coup de coude et répondit avec sarcasme :

« Hilarant. »

Isaac l'ignora superbement.

« Bon, on est vraiment obligé d'y aller ? » Demanda finalement Isaac.

« On pourrait s'enfuir ? » Approuva Stiles, qui s'était radoucit, en jetant un petit regard par la fenêtre.

Ils se regardèrent avec entendement. Et sans même avoir besoin de se concerter davantage, ils se précipitèrent vers une des portes arrières du lycée pour s'échapper ni vu ni connu.

Derek se tapait rageusement la tête. C'était la troisième fois qu'il sortait de la voiture. Les deux précédentes il avait finit par faire demi tour, trop angoissé à l'idée de se lancer dans ce qu'il avait surnommé _la mission suicide_. Pourtant, la deuxième fois, il avait presque atteint la porte de l'établissement… Mais, sans en comprendre la réelle raison, quelques secondes plus tard, il était de nouveau dans sa voiture à tergiverser.

Mais cette fois, c'était la bonne ! La main posée sur la porte du lycée, il s'apprêtait à la pousser lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix survenir non loin. Or, ce rire… N'était pas n'importe quel rire. Il passa alors en mode ninja et sauta se dissimuler derrière un buisson. Il le sentit avant même de l'apercevoir. L'arôme de Stiles pénétra dans ses narines telle une tornade balayant tout sur son passage et il s'en enivra comme si c'était la denrée la plus vitale pour son corps.

Puis, il le vit. Et son regard se fit aussitôt meurtrier. Qu'est ce que _son_ Stiles faisait avec _cet_ Isaac ? Pourquoi riaient-ils aussi joyeusement ? Derek sursauta alors de stupeur en réalisant qu'il en était jaloux. Allez, ressaisis-toi, Isaac est avec Allison. Lui et Stiles ne sont qu'amis. Tu ne vas quand même pas les envier pour _ça_… Alors que tu as déjà eu tellement plus de sa part… Il passa soudainement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Oui, il était en manque, c'était certain.

Bon, après, pourquoi s'enfuyaient-ils tous les deux ? Derek ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il vit les deux amis descendre dans la rue et s'immobiliser soudainement devant sa voiture.

« Elle me rappelle quelque chose cette voiture, c'est pas celle de… »

« … Derek, » compléta Stiles en un souffle. Il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Puis il regarda autour de lui avec une avidité certaine.

Derek ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il le cherchait. Il le cherchait _lui_.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout la ? » dit Isaac avec dédain en commençant à dilater un peu ses narines, comme s'il cherchait à le renifler.

Derek comprit aussitôt et se recula. Évidemment, il allait sentir sa présence.

« Il est là-bas, » dit soudainement Isaac, en désignant le coin de la cour où s'emmêlaient buissons et arbres.

Derek ne pouvait plus se dissimuler, c'était inutile et ridicule. Il sortit alors de sa cachette, d'un air des plus naturels possible et marcha vers eux.

Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction et c'est seulement lorsqu'un petit filet de bave commença à couler qu'il le remarqua. Heureusement pour lui, Isaac ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu. La vison de cet être, qu'il considérait plus magnifique que tout, chamboulait sérieusement son organisme. Et plus il avançait, plus il retenait son souffle.

Lorsque Derek arriva enfin devant eux, le visage de Stiles tendait fortement vers le rouge tellement il avait retenu sa respiration. Ou alors était-ce dû à l'intimidation totale qu'avait le loup-garou sur lui…

« L'école te manque Derek ? Plaisanta Isaac, je te laisse ma place ! »

« Sans façon, » répondit-il, sur le même ton, en tâchant de ne surtout pas regarder Stiles. Il en mourrait d'envie mais il avait aussi peur ne plus parvenir à rien une fois que ses yeux se poseraient sur lui.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, tu cherches Scott ? Un petit problème de loup ? » Insista-t-il, avec curiosité.

Finalement, Derek se disait qu'il ne ferait plus jamais d'improvisation… Parce que ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée. Sa tête n'avait jamais été aussi vide qu'actuellement et il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas la moindre excuse pour expliquer sa présence. La vérité ou le silence étaient donc les seules solutions…

« Je… Cherchais Stiles, dit-il d'une voix rauque en se tournant doucement vers lui. »

Le concerné n'eut pas d'autre choix de le regarder également et il bafouilla :

« Ok, je… Suis là. »

Isaac les regarda l'un l'autre et compris aussitôt. En fait, il n'y avait pas plus perspicace que lui, surtout pour ce genre de chose. Les deux amoureux évitaient clairement de se regarder dans les yeux et la gêne qui flottait dans l'air était pesante.

« Ok, ça devient angoissant là, les gars, alors je crois que je vais vous laisser, hein ! Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de chose à vous dire, » ricana-t-il, en se reculant un peu.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais il fixa soudainement Derek et dit :

« En fait vous feriez même mieux d'agir plutôt que de parler, » en appuyant son regard plein de sous entendu sur l'entre jambe de Derek, « parce Stiles est déjà dur, très dur même ! » Sur ce il fit un clin d'œil à Stiles et s'échappa en courant avant de risquer de ce prendre un coup.

Mais Stiles était mortifié de honte. Et Derek n'en menait pas large non plus, bien que la situation l'amusait assez.

« Alors euh… Tu n'as pas cours ? » Demanda Derek, un peu stressé.

« On s'est fait virer. »

« Oh… Pourquoi ? »

« Crois moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir, » marmonna-t-il.

« Une question de dureté visiblement ? » Blagua-t-il, en se souvenant des paroles d'Isaac.

Stiles déglutit difficilement et regarda soudainement en direction de la route comme si c'était quelque chose d'absolument fascinant. Derek se mordit la lèvre, retenant un rire.

« Non ? C'était vraiment le cas, alors ? Souffla-t-il, quand je pense que je ne faisais que supposer… » Mais Stiles était trop embarrassé pour répondre. « Tu as le droit de me regarder, tu sais ? » Se risqua Derek.

Stiles leva immédiatement ses yeux sur lui. Les prunelles du loup-garou scintillaient de tendresse. Il n'y avait ni moquerie ni malveillance dans son regard, et Stiles se sentit de suite rassuré. Il lui sourit timidement, ce qui embauma de chaleur le cœur de Derek. À cette allure, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à exploser de mille feux dans sa poitrine.

« Tu veux qu'on se fasse quelque chose… Ensemble ? » Demanda Derek avec hésitation.

Stiles hocha fébrilement la tête, tandis que Derek faisait un signe en direction de la voiture. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en direction du véhicule, toujours sans un mot. Stiles était vraiment touché que Derek soit venu pour lui, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais osé se pointer chez Derek après ce qui s'était passé hier…

Une fois dans la voiture, Derek se permis de dévisager Stiles intensément. D'ailleurs ils se dévoraient l'un comme l'autre du regard.

« C'est peut-être stupide de dire ça aussi rapidement, mais… Tu m'as manqué, » chuchota Stiles, en s'empourprant.

Derek posa sa main sur la cuisse de son soupirant et avança son visage tout proche du sien. Il murmura alors contre ses lèvres :

« Et toi, tu m'as encore plus manqué. »

Puis, il embrassa ses lèvres. C'était doux et court. Ça surprenait toujours Stiles de voir à quel point cette bête féroce qui paraissait toujours brutale et sauvage pouvait se révéler si tactilement affectueuse. Il rigola à cette idée. Derek arqua un sourcil avec appréhension.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Rien… »

Derek se recula et reprit sa fameuse expression contrariée.

« Toi, » ajouta alors Stiles.

« C'est censé être un compliment ? » S'inquiéta Derek.

« Oui, je ne te pensais pas aussi adorable, » rigola-t-il, terriblement gêné d'avoir dit un truc pareil.

« Adorable ? Répéta-t-il, en enfonçant un peu ses griffes dans la jambe de Stiles qui lâcha alors un petit jappement étouffé. Derek eut un petit sourire sadique.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise, » susurra-t-il, en caressant la jambe de Stiles.

Puis, il le relâcha, alluma le moteur et prit direction vers la sortie de la ville. Il arrêta le véhicule à l'orée d'un bois, fit un clin d'œil ombrageux à son amant et sortit de la caisse. Stiles, bien que méfiant, le suivit rapidement.

Derek pénétra dans la forêt, Stiles sur ses talons. Le premier marchait rapidement et Stiles devait presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Puis le loup-garou se stoppa subitement, si bien que Stiles lui rentra dedans. Il releva la tête vers lui, prêt à se plaindre mais il n'eut même pas le temps de commencer la moindre lamentation.

Derek l'avait attiré à lui et avait embrassé ses lèvres férocement.

« Je vais te présenter mon coté carnassier, on verra si je suis toujours aussi adorable, » grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Stiles haleta d'impatience et entoura à son tour la taille de Derek. Il pressèrent leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Leurs langues se chatouillaient avec frénésie. Derek repoussa Stiles contre un tronc d'arbre et s'appuya contre lui. Il attrapa son menton et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Puis ses baisers glissèrent sur sa joue, descendirent dans son cou, léchouillant et mordillant de tout part la fine gorge de Stiles. Ce dernier gémissait de désir et cru mourir lorsque Derek glissa sa jambe entre ses cuisses pour s'appuyer contre sa verge grandissante.

Il hoqueta et s'empara des fesses de Derek pour le rapprocher encore plus à lui. Ils commencèrent un mouvement de va-et-vient, éveillent en eux des plaisirs insoupçonnés et sauvages. Une lueur farouche s'alluma dans les yeux de Stiles et il chuchota malicieusement :

« Je persiste à penser que tu es quelqu'un d'adorable… Et mignon en plus. »

« Mignon ? S'outra Derek, je ne suis pas mignon ! Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles. »

« Si c'est en me donnant de tels plaisirs que tu te venges, je te qualifierai d'adorable et de mignon plus souvent, » persifla Stiles.

Derek eut un sourire amusé.

« C'est que mon petit fauve en veut plus… »

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant le petit surnom. C'était vraiment troublant, mais tellement agréable.

« Je prendrai tout ce que tu me donnes, » répondit-il dans un murmure.

Derek prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa, puis s'éloigna de lui. Il descendit avec hésitation sa main sur la bosse du pantalon de Stiles, puis la caressa timidement, lui arrachant un soupir.

« Je peux…? » Chuchota-t-il.

Stiles ne pouvait articuler un seul mot et se contenta d'hocher fébrilement la tête. Derek entreprit alors d'ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon. Stiles commençait déjà à avoir du mal à tenir debout. Il était si anxieux de ce qui allait se passer. Il n'avait pas d'expérience hormis celle qu'il s'auto-offrait depuis des années… Il se mit à trembler, de stress, de doute…

Mais Derek embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres pour le rassurer. Son côté loup pouvait percevoir chaque changement d'attitude de Stiles. Il entendait les battements de son cœur battre la chamade, il sentait son corps frémir à chacun de ses touchers. Et ça le rendait fou.

Il fit descendre le jeans et le caleçon de Stiles en même temps et appuya sa main sur le sexe brandit. Le torturé poussait des plaintes de luxure et de débauche totale. Derek le serra plus fort et débuta une série d'allées et venues incessants. Stiles rejeta sa tête en arrière tant c'était bon. Derek sourit de satisfaction. Il était plutôt fier d'arracher autant de cri à son amour.

Il déplaça son autre main qui était occupée à caresser les fesses de Stiles pour attraper la sienne et l'amener sur son propre entrejambe. Le rougissement de Stiles tripla en comprenant ce que voulait Derek. Mais il s'en sentait complètement incapable. Ses jambes fléchissaient sous le poids de son désir et des perpétuelles caresses de Derek.

Cependant, il laissa Derek le guider. Le loup-garou ouvrit lui même la tirette de son jean en constatant l'hésitation évidente de Stiles. Puis, il amena la main de son petit fauve dans son caleçon. Stiles sursauta en touchant le membre dur et chaud tandis que Derek laissa s'échapper une plainte de sa voix grave.

Stiles prit confiance et entreprit d'imiter les mouvements que faisait Derek sur sa propre érection. Leur plaisir était intense et indomptable. Infini également.

Ils accélérèrent encore plus la cadence et se libérèrent finalement ensemble dans des cris jouissifs et insoutenables.

Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, ils se rhabillèrent et se laissèrent tomber l'un à côté de l'autre. Un sourire illuminait leur visage, et particulièrement celui de Stiles qui n'y croyait toujours pas.

« Dingue… » Souffla-t-il.

« Je sais je suis dingue… Plaisanta Derek en lui faisant un sourire gratifiant, mais tu es pas mal non plus, je dois avouer que tu as un certain potentiel dans la matière… »

Stiles lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Mais Derek le repoussa à son tour et, comme souvent, il en oublia un peu sa force et provoqua une plainte de souffrance chez Stiles.

« Aïe, » grogna-t-il.

« Fais pas ta chochotte, » répliqua le loup-garou.

« Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas gâcher mon moment en m'insultant. »

« _Ton_ moment ? »

« … _Notre_ moment, » murmura-t-il.

Derek rigola nerveusement mais était plus que satisfait.

« J'aimais bien comment tu m'as appelé, » avoua Stiles d'une voix tremblante.

« Comment ? Chochotte ? »

« Mais non ! Râla Stiles,… Petit fauve, » ajouta-t-il timidement.

Derek rougit brusquement et tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il le surnommer ainsi dans sa tête… Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué l'avoir dit à voix haute.

« Vraiment ? »

« Hum… Oui… C'était excitant et je me suis sentit plus impressionnant pendant un moment, » confessa-t-il.

« Impressionnant ? Pourquoi, tu en as besoin ? »

« Évidemment… Regarde toi ! J'ai l'air ridicule face à toi… Tu es trop… »

« Trop…? »

« Parfait ? »

Derek ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il était loin de se sentir parfait…

« Merci, » dit-il simplement.

Il embrassa Stiles puis ajouta maladroitement :

« Mais pour moi, tu es tout sauf ridicule… Et tu m'impressionnes plus que n'importe quel loup-garou… Admit-il. Te voir me terrifie… Quand j'entends ton cœur battre la chamade, je suis rassuré de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir toutes ces émotions… Et sache que le mien bat encore plus fort pour toi… »

« …Waouh… S'exclama Stiles, qui commençait à se sentir fiévreux. J'aimerais pouvoir graver à jamais ce moment dans ma mémoire. »

Allongés dans l'herbe, ils se fixaient depuis déjà de nombreuses minutes, se déshabillaient subtilement du regard.

« Je crois que je devrais me faire virer plus souvent… » Dit Stiles.

« Hum… Excellente idée… Et je crois que je vais finir par apprécier cet Isaac… Il a tout compris sans même que je le briffe… Sans ses insinuations douteuses, nous n'en serions pas là… »

Ils pouffèrent, tandis que tous deux remerciaient silencieusement Isaac pour ses habituels sous-entendus pervers et indiscrets.

.

.

_Alors... Un petit moins **frustré** ? ... Mais on a pas encore touché le Jackpot n'est-ce pas ? _

_Qui sait ce qui pourrait encore éventuellement leur arriver..._

_._


	5. Chapter 5

.

_**Coucou !**_

_La suite est un peu tardive en raison de mes cours, _

_mais la voilà enfin, et c'est l'essentiel !_

_Il y a un **avertissement lemon** pour ce chapitre alors vous êtes prévenu..._

_Bonne lecture_ :) Et merci pour vos chaleureuses reviews !

* Ayant un petit problème avec la messagerie j'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews au bas du chapitre ! *

_._

.

Leur première fois fut des plus improbables. Ils venaient de se disputer sauvagement. Rien de bien inhabituel, en fin de compte, puisque leur relation était restée à peu près la même que celle d'avant. Derek était toujours aussi farouche et son mauvais caractère prenait souvent le dessus ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Stiles. C'était à croire qu'il adorait rappeler sans arrêt que _lui_ était un loup-garou et qu'_il_ était le mâle dominant…

Par chance, Stiles, toujours aussi sarcastique, était bien loin de s'en formaliser… Mais ça les amener donc fréquemment à presque se taper dessus, ou pire à s'ignorer… Toutefois, ce qui avait évolué, c'est que maintenant qu'ils avaient chacun pu gouter à la peau de l'autre, ils étaient constamment en manque. Et il n'y avait rien de telle qu'une petite séance de batifolage pour se remettre d'aplomb ou se réconcilier…

Ce jour là, donc, Derek s'était non maturément mis en colère pour une simple plaisanterie que Stiles avait fait à son égard en parlant avec Scott. Le loup-garou était totalement du genre à se vexer et à rentrer en rogne pour un rien. Là, en l'occurrence, il lui avait jeté un petit regard assassin et était sortit de chez Stiles en claquant la porte, puis il était rentré chez lui. Scott avait rigolé et Stiles soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Derek, quoi ! » S'était-il contenté de dire.

« C'était à prévoir, pouffa Scott, lui demander si c'est vrai que les loups garous sont très faibles au lit parce qu'il doivent canaliser leur énergie pour ne pas se transformer… Je dois t'avouer que j'ai connu de meilleure méthode pour appâter quelqu'un dans son lit… »

Stiles grommela.

« C'était pour rire ! »

« Je pense qu'il n'apprécie pas trop d'être prit pour un faible, enfin après c'est toi qui voit ! »

« Non ? Sans blague ?! Ironisa Stiles, mais honnêtement, il faut bien que j'en plaisante un peu puisque je sais d'avance que ma prestation sera ridicule par rapport à la sienne… Sérieusement, ça fait quoi de coucher quand tu es un loup-garou ? »

Scott faillit s'étouffer en avalant sa salive.

« Euh… Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ?

Stiles rougit légèrement.

« Je suis obligé de répondre ? »

« Bon… Donc déjà vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, visiblement… Mais de toute façon je ne peux pas t'aider ! S'exclama Scott, les relations entre mec, c'est inconnu pour moi ! »

« Et avec Kira ? »

Scott s'étouffa à nouveau.

« Hum, on n'en est pas encore là… » S'expliqua-t-il, soulagé de pouvoir esquiver les renseignements qu'on lui demandait.

« Tu n'as qu'à me parler de celle avec Allison ? » Suggéra alors Stiles.

Scott pinça les lèvres, il ne savait plus trop s'il devait rire ou être gêné.

« Écoute, le mieux c'est de ne pas se faire d'idée avant, puis d'y aller à l'instinct… »

« Oui mais lui il risque d'avoir l'instinct _animal_ et pas moi… » Objecta-t-il, en plaisantant.

Scott lui donna un coup de coude tout en riant.

« Stop, je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu verras… Et je suis sûr que Derek sera très… Euh… Doux ? » Rigola-t-il.

« Ok, ok, chut, s'exclama Stiles, qui s'empourprait un peu en imaginant un Derek doux, tu as raison, on change de sujet ! »

.

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils étaient à présent d'accord pour aller voir l'autre à tout moment et sans que cela ne pose problème. Mais ça n'empêchait pas vraiment Derek de s'infiltrer chez Stiles par les fenêtres dans le but d'éviter son père ou Stiles d'entrer avec toujours beaucoup d'appréhension chez son amant.

Et ce jour là, il avait d'autant plus d'anxiété à entrer. Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un de plus lunatique que Derek. Des fois il pétait les plombs comme pas possible, d'autre fois il l'ignorait tout simplement et de temps en temps il se révélait vraiment plein d'amour. Mais en fin de compte, Stiles se sentait presque davantage séduit par son côté à la fois si calme et dominant, par ses regards durs et pourtant toujours profonds qui expriment plus que tout le reste.

La porte était ouverte et Stiles entra sans trop hésiter. De toute façon, Derek avait probablement déjà sentit sa présence tellement ses battements de cœur étaient effrénés. Il fit le tour de du rez-de-chaussée et constatant de sa non présence, il monta à l'étage.

Là, il trouva Derek occupé à faire des tractions à la barre-fixe. Il se concentra pour ne pas trop s'attarder sur sa musculature plus qu'imposante, puisque le loup-garou avait toujours la magnifique idée de pratiquer son sport avec rien d'autre qu'un caleçon de sport… Ce qui avait le don de particulièrement exciter Stiles.

« Hum… Salut, ça va ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait détaché. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et balaya la pièce du regard, ne sachant pas trop sur quoi poser ses yeux puisqu'ils semblaient comme aimantés au torse de Derek.

Derek cessa ses exercices de musculation, prit une serviette pour s'essuyer un peu et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre. Le silence semblait être sa réponse. Il paraissait absorbé par la vue, ce qui signifiait une étendue d'arbres des plus divers. Stiles se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu m'en veux encore hein ? »

Derek s'abstint de répondre à nouveau et continua à fixer la forêt qui s'offrait à lui, mine de rien.

« Hé ! Ne m'ignore pas ! » S'outra Stiles, qui résistait à l'envie de lancer quelques piques cinglantes concernant son attitude puérile.

Mais c'était pourtant de que continua de faire Derek. Si il avait terriblement envie de capituler et d'embrasser Stiles, il se trouvait qu'il était également le loup-garou le plus fier et débordant de volonté jamais connu… Il n'était donc pas dans ses habitudes de céder. Et puis après '_aimer Stiles'_, '_contrarier Stiles'_ était ce qu'il appréciait le plus.

En effet, ça déplaisait pas mal à l'hyperactif. Il hésita néanmoins à s'énerver et dans un élan subit, il s'approcha de Derek et enserra ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière. Evidemment, il protesta de suite et le repoussa. Sans y mettre trop d'effort pourtant puisque Stiles parvint sans problème à garder sa place. Ce dernier eut d'ailleurs un petit sourire intérieur en comprenant que le loup-garou n'avait pas l'air si contrarié de leur posture.

« Mais que fais-tu ? Bon sang je suis occupé là ! » Protesta-t-il pour la forme.

Alors Stiles le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Bien décidé à ne pas se faire virer. Derek continua à gigoter un peu mais ça l'enflammait bien trop de remuer ainsi contre Stiles. Or, en ce moment, il faisait tout pour s'empêcher de sauter sur son petit fauve. Il voulait lui laisser le temps, pour que leur première fois soit parfaite. Derek posa ses mains sur celle de Stiles et les agrippa avec force pour le forcer à lâcher prise. Ce dernier réprima une petite plainte de douleur et se recula à contre cœur. Derek se retourna et se surprit en découvrant que les yeux embrasés de Stiles le caressaient du regard.

_Non, non, ce n'était pas raisonnable, je suis censé être en colère contre lui… Pensa-t-il, je ne dois pas céder… Mais… Attendez… Pourquoi suis-je fâché contre lui déjà ? Pour des futilités pas vrai ? Alors je peux tout à fait me laisser aller sans le regretter, pas vrai ? Parce que là il est vraiment trop…_ Derek reprit ses esprits rapidement. Il avait bien failli se faire avoir.

« Laisse toi faire, tu veux, » murmura Stiles.

Derek cessa soudainement de respirer.

« Suis-je du genre à me laisser faire ? »

« Ah ! » Sourit Stiles avec satisfaction, « content de savoir que tu n'étais pas devenu muet. »

« Bon, tu veux quoi alors ? » Grogna Derek.

« Est-ce un crime de vouloir passer un petit moment affectif avec mon copain ? »

« Stiles, soupira Derek, arrête de me chauffer. C'est inutile. »

« Quoi… C'est ça… Je ne suis pas assez bien pour te contenter ? » Grommela Stiles en baissant les yeux. Il avait espéré réussir à changer son humeur en se montrant un peu plus entreprenant et aguichant que d'ordinaire mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. Maintenant il était mal à l'aise.

Mais Derek lui prit vivement la tête entre ses mains pour la relever. Il croisa les prunelles marrons dorées de son petit fauve et se sentit presque intimidé de l'ardeur et de l'acharnement qu'il y voyait. Ce dernier était vexé et déçu de sa défaite en terme de séduction, en revanche, Derek ne partageait pas cet avis. Il attrapa Stiles à la nuque et s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres. Stiles fut tellement surpris qu'il mit quelques secondes à réagir et commencer à remuer sa propre bouche. Mon dieu, qu'il appréciait de baiser et la douceur de ces lèvres sur les siennes. Derek rompit leur baiser et empoigna une des mains de Stiles pour la poser sur son propre cœur, avant de souffler doucement :

« Tu crois sincèrement que je ne te désire pas ? »

« Euh… Et bien… Je ne sais pas, » répondit bêtement Stiles.

« Hum… Moi je sais… »

Derek caressa doucement la main qu'il tenait encore puis l'embrassa lascivement. Stiles trembla un peu tellement c'était agréable.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda distraitement Derek.

« Pour ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, je ne pense pas une seule seconde que tu puisses te révéler plus faible que n'importe qui au lit… Je disais ça parce que ça m'effrayait en fait, » se confia-t-il.

« Ah oui, murmura Derek en se rappelant ce qu'il avait dit. Ce n'était pas important. »

« Si, s'obstina-t-il, parce que tu seras sûrement parfait et moi non ! »

« Tais-toi imbécile ! Tu es en train de me mettre la pression, là ! Parfait ? Et puis quoi encore ? Crois-moi, tu seras très bien ! »

Derek rougit timidement en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire. Et il revêtit rapidement son masque dur d'indifférence pour ne pas paraître trop romantique non plus, il ne fallait pas exagérer après tout ! Mais c'était trop tard, Stiles avait tout vu. Il se rapprocha et l'enlaça fermement. Derek, plus que ravit, le poussa alors doucement contre le mur et lui plaqua sa tête contre son torse tout en respirant l'effluve de ses cheveux. L'odeur de Stiles le rendait complètement fou. Il lui embrassa le front puis descendit sur ses yeux, ses tempes et mordilla enfin ses oreilles.

« Et si jamais je suis vraiment incompétent, tu ne vas pas me laisser en plan comme ça ? » Demanda soudainement Stiles.

Derek s'écarta subitement en soupirant.

« Arrête de parler, tu me stresses Stiles, » S'exclama-t-il.

« Ça veut dire oui ou non alors ? » Dit-il avec hésitation.

« Quand tu as une idée en tête, toi alors, tu ne la lâches pas, hein ? » Grommela Derek.

Stiles haussa les épaules en faisant une petite moue. Derek rigola et embrassa ses lèvres boudeuses. Puis, il fit passer le t-shirt de Stiles au dessus de sa tête et entreprit de caresser son ventre frissonnant. Stiles commençait à haleter doucement et Derek pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur s'intensifier, et sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment, cela fit également accélérer son propre pouls.

Stiles agrippa ses mains sur les fesses de Derek tout en fourrant son nez dans le cou du loup-garou. Il lécha avidement sa gorge, comme soudainement guidé par des pulsions canines. Derek laissa échapper un jappement de plaisir. Il sentait des papillons lui remuer le bas du ventre et il adorait cette sensation.

« Ça fait du bin, hein ? » Susurra Stiles en mordillant légèrement le cou de Derek.

Ce denier hoqueta. Il voulait reprendre ses esprits, résister à ce déferlement de sensations que Stiles provoquait en lui. Il avait peur de devenir soudainement trop violent avec lui et se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas plutôt lui qui craignait de ne pas être assez bien pour Stiles… _Mais non ! C'était absurde_ pensait-il, _il se devait de gérer_.

Stiles ne semblait pas enclin à le laisser s'échapper, bien au contraire. Il fit passer une de ses jambes entre celles de Derek et commença à lui caresser son intimité avec suavité. Ils se dévisageaient longuement, intensément, puis Derek s'avança pour lui baiser la joue doucement, avançant lentement jusqu'à sa bouche. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir, ne surtout pas aller trop vite…

Leur étreinte devint fougueuse. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle, presque violemment, avec passion. Derek sentit son corps devenir brûlant et se pressa contre son amoureux qui gémit et frissonna. Si auparavant il craignait encore de le faire là immédiatement, il avait complètement changé d'avis. C'était le moment d'agir. Ils en avaient sacrément besoin tous les deux.

Derek passa subtilement ses mains dans le pantalon de Stiles, avant de finalement l'ouvrir puis lui baisser complètement. Stiles se débarrassa vivement de ses chaussures et de son bas avant de se recoller contre le loup-garou pour l'embrasser. Puis, il enfouie sa tête sur son torse, parsemant sa peau de baisers humides et doux. Derek bascula sa tête en arrière en poussant un petit soupir de plaisir tandis que Stiles se resserrait encore plus à sa proie.

Ils étaient tous deux affairés à caresser avec appétit l'arrière train de l'autre, tout en frottant hardiment leur bassin. Ils peinaient déjà à tenir debout tellement leurs érections allaient croissantes.

« Stiles…? » Haleta Derek, contre ses lèvres, déjà pressé par le désir.

Le concerné leva les yeux vers lui. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau_, pensa Derek.

« Hum…? »

« J'ai très envie de toi et… Je t'aime. »

Stiles tressaillît et écarquilla grand les yeux. Il se sentait bouleversé de cet aveu et à la fois si perdu dans son plaisir. Il donna un petit coup de rein tout en grognant de bonheur et répondit enfin en plaisantant :

« Waouh je suis très flatté, mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment ! Regarde mon physique, à qui ne donnerais-je pas envie ? »

Derek eut un petit hoquet et rigola. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça… Lui qui avait eu tant de mal à avouer ses sentiments. Il s'apprêtait à protester un peu mais Stiles s'exclama soudainement :

« Je t'aime encore plus. »

Puis il l'embrassa aussitôt. Derek le repoussa gentiment pour le regarder avec une certaine adoration et Stiles ajouta alors :

« Et j'ai très envie de toi aussi mon… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Derek l'attrapa par dessous les fesses pour le soulever contre lui et l'entrainer jusque sur son lit. Il était si confortable que Stiles se sentit s'enfoncer à l'infini dedans puis fondre à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Derek se débarrassait rapidement du peu de vêtement qui l'habillait et aida Stiles à en faire de même.

Quand ils furent nus tous les deux, ils se regardèrent avec gourmandise de haut en bas. Le désir illuminait leurs yeux et la chaleur embrasait leur corps. Stiles l'attira sur lui, se pressant contre son corps charnel. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés et savouraient la sensation de leur épidermes frissonnants l'un contre l'autre.

Derek promenait ses doigts agiles sur les hanches de son fauve, lui arrachant de faibles couinements, puis il descendit sur ses cuisses. Il contourna sciemment l'endroit où Stiles aurait voulu qu'il s'attarde et poursuivit son exploration. Puis il se redressa et prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

La chaleur de la pièce semblait avoir augmenter puissance dix mille. Les doigts de Stiles se glissèrent le long de son corps et lorsqu'ils passèrent à l'intérieur de ses jambes, Derek tremblait d'anticipation. Chacun d'eux posa sa main sur le centre de leur plaisir, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier et commencèrent à s'activer sérieusement.

Des grognements rauques s'échappaient de leurs gorges tandis que leurs renflements recevaient les plus belles caresses. Derek bascula sur le corps de Stiles qui ouvrit de suite les jambes pour l'accueillir en gémissant sourdement. Il lui lécha les contours de ses lèvres lentement. Stiles était plus prêt que jamais et pourtant il se demandait toujours, comment cette merveille pouvait être sienne ?

Derek passa doucement un doigt dans le creux de ses fesses et l'embrassa dans le cou tout en murmurant :

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je n'attends que ça… » Frémit Stiles en sentant leurs membres durcis se frôler.

Derek s'allongea davantage contre Stiles de sorte que leur bassin se soudent et se meuvent dans une agréable pression. Puis, délicatement il pénétra d'un doigt l'orifice tendu de son petit fauve. Ce dernier eut un petit sursaut mais ne trouva pas la sensation si désagréable. Il le bougea tranquillement avant d'en mettre deux puis trois. Stiles se cambrait de plaisir et projetait son bassin contre celui de Derek. Leurs sexes s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre, provoquaient des feulements qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler. Ils se frottèrent encore un peu sensuellement jusqu'à ce que Stiles l'invite explicitement à poursuivre en empoignant lui même la verge de son loup-garou pour l'amener où il faut.

Derek haussa un sourcil amusé et n'hésita plus.

Il le pénétra doucement, le faisant haleter. La sensation était d'abord déplaisante, douloureuse même. Mais Derek bougea tranquillement en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y habitue, et qu'il n'en souffre plus. Et là, ce devint incroyable. Stiles avait l'impression qu'on se fondait en lui, que leurs chaleurs se mélangeaient et laissaient tout simplement place à quelque chose de nouveau. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter…

Leurs balancements étaient légers, savourant chaque seconde, puis, instinctivement, il accéléra le rythme. Ses hanches allaient et venaient de plus en plus vite, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Et Stiles commença à crier. De plus en plus fort. Le désir était intense. Ils revivaient. C'était l'extase.

Stiles ne contrôlait plus rien et il adorait ça. La tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, il goutait à cette luxure, il se perdait totalement. Son corps, son esprit… Tout flamboyait. Des spasmes de jouissances se mêlaient naturellement à leurs coups de reins effrénés.

« Plus vite, » en redemandait un Stiles suppliant. Et pour une fois, Derek s'exécutait sans broncher. Enfin façon de parler, car jamais il n'avait autant bougé et prit son pied.

Les mains de Stiles se posèrent naturellement sur le membre palpitant de son loup.

« Oui, touche moi… » Grognait Derek.

Il poussa de petits cris de jouissance tout en serrant ses poings. Se concentrer sur ses va-et-vient et sur les attouchements que lui faisait son petit fauve semblait surhumain. Ensemble ils tremblèrent. Ensemble ils se libèrent. Le soulagement ultime les emmena au Nirvana.

« Tu es un fou, Derek, » balbutia Stiles.

« Hum… De toi, » répondit-il en rampa jusqu'à la tête de son fauve pour lui embrasser le bout du nez, avant de s'effondrer sur lui.

Stiles lui caressa le dos tendrement tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Derek semblait penser que Stiles était le meilleur matelas de tous les temps et n'était pas loin de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Mais Stiles trop bavard et trop excité ne s'avérait pas décidé à s'endormir.

« Waouh… Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur l'inaptitude des loups garous, » grimaça-t-il.

Malgré ses yeux fermés, l'expression de Derek montra clairement qu'il les levait au ciel.

« Je t'aime, c'était merveilleux, » ajouta Stiles.

« Toi aussi tu étais parfait, Stiles, souffla Derek, et la prochaine fois ça sera ton tour. »

Stiles se mordit soudainement les lèvres de gêne et rougit. Derek ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire coquin en constatant l'embarras de son petit fauve.

« Pas tout de suite Stiles, le rassura-t-il, excepté si tu m'empêche de dormir… »

Stiles ne dit alors plus un mot et quelques minutes plus tard, il étaient tous les deux plongés dans un sommeil profond et animé par des rêves fantasmagoriques.

.

Lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit Derek qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Il étouffa un bâillement et s'exclama :

« J'ai faim ! »

« Hum… Moi aussi j'ai faim, » répondit Derek en le regardant avidement.

« Nourriture terrestre, Derek ! Tu connais ? » Répliqua Stiles en s'approchant quand même de Derek pour l'embrasser.

Ce dernier rit doucement et se leva. Il était toujours nu et Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de le reluquer alors qu'il emportait quelques habits et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient quelques brioches en guise de petit-déjeuner, et qu'ils échangeaient sur leur magnifique nuit passée, Stiles dit soudainement :

« Tu sais ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé ? C'est vraiment ridicule, mais j'en ai vraiment rêvé un jour… De danser un tango avec toi... »

Derek haussa un sourcil et le fixa intensément en se souvenant de cette fois où il était allé dans sa chambre.

« Je… Pense que ça peut s'arranger... »

« Quoi ? S'exclama Stiles en écarquillant grand les yeux. Même si je te dis que dans mes rêves nous étions nus comme des vers ? »

Le cœur de Derek manqua un battement.

« J'imagine qu'on fera avec... » Murmura-t-il sourdement.

« Et même si... »

« ... Stiles, l'interrompit-il, encore un mot et on ne fera rien du tout... »

Stiles se mua dans la seconde… Après tout il n'avait rien contre le fait de laisser Derek mener la danse…

.

.

_Cela était probablement le dernier chapitre... Mais si je suis inspirée et que vous en redemandez, je ferai peut être quelques petits bonus ! En attendant, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu ! _

**_J'ai hâte de lire vos avis :) À bientôt !_**

**_ApollineLucy._**

.

Réponses Reviews :

**Fanny** : Haha oui c'est vrai que j'étais au taquet la semaine dernière ;) Quand je suis inspirée on ne peut pas m'arrêter !

**SterekAddict** : Merci beaucoup ! *.*

**Pattenrond1** : Je suis super contente que tu as autant apprécié :) j'aime bien aussi ce petit surnom!

**EvilAngel38** : Tu es adorable ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura tout autant plut :) Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

**Larva Heart** : Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

**DianeMoon** : Hello ! Comme toujours ta review me remplit d'émotion ! J'ai l'impression que ce qui est le plus difficile c'est toujours de pouvoir faire rire le lecteur alors je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussit ce challenge ;) Mais tu as raison, j'ai aussi ressentit que j'étais en train de modifier un peu le caractère des personnages... Chose que je n'aime pas vraiment faire... Mais la tournure que prenait mon histoire me plaisait alors j'ai continué ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis et tu n'es pas la seule à avoir bien aimé "mon petit fauve" et moi même je ne sais pas d'où cela m'est sortit ! À bientôt j'espère.

.


End file.
